


Damn You 3DMG!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I like immature Levi, Occ Levi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best fighters have their little problems!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You 3DMG!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: [Armin x Reader (18) x Levi]  
> Genre: Comedy/romance
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~X~  
  
As a gifted soldier of the survey corp, (name) was quite popular among the men in it and even most the woman admired her. But of course, with popularity and fame came jealousy and envy. You were a prodigy, you were even praised by the captain, Levi and had a place in his squad. Only one thing you hated about yourself... One thing, "OH MY GOD! How do we do this!"  
  
You tried your best, but each time you demounted the 3DMG... You were not able mounted again. It was a pain, you failed to remember what screw went where, how to hook up the the mechanism together, it was sheer luck that made it that you past the exam at the boot camp!  
  
You roared in rage, "WHY IS THIS SO DAMN COMPLICATED!" You rubbed your temples as you sighed in defeat, _I hate this! I completely hate the fact we have to do this manual crap! I despise the person who said we had to repair our own shit! HATE HATE HATE!_ While those thought processed in your brain, your were pulling your hair out in sheer annoyance.  
  
 _I can't do this anymore... I need help! But everyone will laugh at me if I were to ask for help putting this piece of junk together!_ You brought your thumbnail to your mouth and started chewing on it... _Someone decent, I need someone nice who won't tell everyone, '(name) is dumb as fuck, yo!'_  
  
Closing your eyes, a familiar face popped up, _AH! Armin! Armin isn't mean, he's the nicest guy you can find!_  
  
You jumped as you left the heap of mechanism on your desk, _I'm lucky I have my own room, no one will know a guy will be in here~!_ With that thought you look at your wrist, _time to chow down! I can ask Armin's for his help too!_  
  
With that, you got up and left the room, locking it as you left for the Mess Hall. Passing through familiar halls, you met many subordinates who were all asking themselves, "where is my gear? It's in my room... Why you asking?"  
  
Some of the girls where curious to know, "Because you always wear it! It's so rare to see you with it, even on base~!" Side-staring, you let out a chuckle, "I left it in my room, I feel a little tired today. You know _always_ logging luggage around is a pain at times."  
  
The girls nodded as they followed you to the mess hall, where you sat near the commander and Squad Leaders, _what is it now?_ The Levi was checking your tights, "aren't you the one who always has her 3DMG on her?"  
  
You rolled your eyes in defeat, "Why, yes, Levi... I had never though you were so _OBSERVANT_ , like countless of other soldiers..."  
  
Stifled giggles were heard as the shorter man growled at you, "Good thing you are on par with me when it comes to skills. If you weren't, I swear I would have sent you do laps until you fused with the dirty ground."  
  
As he spoke, you smiled at him, batting your eyelashes as you placed your hands fingers straight and together, keeping them upwards, while both thumbs points downwards. Then you snapped them together repeatedly, mouthing soundlessly : bla bla bla~  
  
You hissed when you felt a foot connect with your kneecap, "ASSHOLE!" Steel blue eyes clashed with your (e/c) orbs as you were both having a glaring contest, "I'll make you eat dirt in the next hand-to-hand drills!"  
  
The short man replied as venomously, "Yea, right! Keep talking, girly!?"  
  
You smirked, "Yea, for sure I'll keep talking Short stuff!"  
  
"Child"  
"Midget"  
"Brat"  
"Dwarf!"  
"Punk!"  
"Cleaning Fairy!"  
"I'll beat the crap outta you!"  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"  
  
You were both in your own little world as you both bumped your foreheads together, clenching your jaws and starting daggers at one another eyeballs, "Yea, tomorrow, you are dead, (Name)!"  
  
You smirked, glaring at the man, "Bring it, stupid, senile, bratty looking old man!"  
  
You felt yourself being force to sit down as the commander and mike had restrained both of you, "You guys aren't kids anymore. Please stop making a scene in front of the other members..."  
  
The blond man was staring at you and you couldn't help but blush at his proximity, "Sorry, sir... BUT HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"YOU SO STARTED IT!"  
"SHUT UP, I DIDN'T!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
You jumped as you heard the commander yell and stared at the ground, "You aren't kids! Why are you two still fighting!"  
  
You looked at the man who was very much taller then you and huffed, "I'm fine! I can argue, I'm still 18!"  
  
You pointed at the man sitting across you, "He's the one who shouldn't arguing with me! He should be like: 'okay okay, I'm sorry I asked the question, was a pretty _stupid_ question anyways.' and/or 'I won't argue around with a young adult, I'm _wiser_ than that.' But NNNOOOO~ Idiot of 34 years old has to argue with me!"  
  
The raven haired man glared at you and you gulped, hiding behind the commander who exhaled in defeat, "You are right, Levi, apologize."  
  
You smirked and pulled your tongue out from behind the man hiding you, mocking the sharp eyed man whose mouth trembled in rage, "I'm not apologizing to the shitty brat!"  
  
Erwin stared at Levi, "You know I have a secret weapon against you right?" The older man lowered his head, making his bangs covered his face, set jaw and he spoke through his teeth , "I'm... So...soorrr... sorry... There! I said it! Happy?!"  
 __  
Should I push this prank a little more?... hehe..., You hid your tongue behind your lips, faking a sad expression, "it feels force... Are you..." You interrupted your speech as you stared faking sobs, "even really ..." Tears were pooling in your eyes, "sorry?"  
  
Levi clenched his jaw, "You little...!" Erwin glared at Levi, a glare that even made Levi shudder, "She's playing around! She's not even that upset!?" You let a few tears escape as you internally snark, "Erwin.... He's so not sorry!"  
  
Levi got up and stormed out of the mess hall and you were barely able to contain your laughter, you sniffed, "geez... what  does it take to have him truly apologize... meany!"  
  
You wiped your tears and took some minutes before finishing eating, "Well, I'll be heading back to my room!"  
  
Erwin tugged your arm and brought his lips to your ear, "You are one naughty, naughty girl... Don't expect me to help you have a kick out of Levi next time."  
  
An evil laughter came out your mouth as you kissed Erwin's cheek, "thank you for playing along~" he nodded with his trademark grin as you cleared your place and then you made your way to the 104th recruits, "Hey kids!"  
  
They all nodded at you and grinned as they remembered the silly fight that had just happened, "Can I borrow Armin?"  
  
Armin, the adorable blond, stared at you, blinking in surprise, "what can I help you with?"  
  
You grinned as you saw he finished eating, "Oh~ You'll see! Can you come with me?"  
  
Connie, Reiner and Jean whistled and barked making you laugh, "You boys are all full of energy, eh?"  
  
Berthold stared away and you rolled your eyes, "Well, most of you have energy.. Hey Bert!"  
  
The tall man stared at you as you started unbuttoning 3 buttons making the poor guy blush, "Awww! Berthy! come on, it's just flesh! You see it all the time with titans! Prudy Mc. Prude!"  
  
You took a hold of Armin and dragged him away and as soon as you made your way to your quarters, you stared at him, giving him a nervous smile, "Armin, I'm trusting you... You can't tell no one about this, okay?"  
  
The blond nodded, blushing as you unlocked your door and went in with him, "I'm really bad at repairing that shit!" You pointed the 3DMG laying on your desk.  
  
The blond male giggled as you made a bashful expression, "really? Is that all? You freaking out for nothing..."  
  
You sighed as you shook your head, walking towards the damn thing, "I'm on par with Levi when it comes to skill, yet I can't even repair a fucking 3DMG! It's embarrassing!"  
  
The shorter male went to your desk, "Come, I'll show you..."  
  
You nodded as he urged you to sit, which you did, "Hum... okay... Then what?"  
  
Armin brought his hands on top of yours and started explaining how to rebuilt your 3DMG, "Let us rebuilt it from scratches."  
  
You nodded as you felt your heart accelerate, _his hands are bigger then mine and are so soft._..  _Yet he's like shorter then me by 2 inches..._  
  
You had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, but you did pay, even if a little, attention to his instructions as he led your hands, "This screw goes here and this one over there."  
  
You gulped as he brought his face closer to yours, "Okay, we have to attach these two piece together-"  
  
The door opened, revealing a shorter man then Armin, and there was only one man capable of being smaller then Armin, "Armin, it's past your curfew! Go back to your dorm, now!"  
  
You inhaled air as you sighed, "Thank you, Armin, for your help! I'll do the rest on my own..."  
  
The blond man with clear blue eyes nodded as he gave you a small, cute, smile, "It was my pleasure to help you, ma'am!"  
  
You grinned at him as he made his way outside of the room and your attention went back to your gear while you felt your door close, _well, he was helpful._  
  
Your brow knit as you heard footsteps coming towards you, _damn 'he' didn't leave my room!_  
  
You pinched your lips together as he made his way to you, "So, runt? You needed a punk's help to rebuilt your 3DMG? You can't do it by yourself?"  
  
You kept quiet, ignoring him as you were thinking on how to finish the remaining puzzle.  
  
You heard him growl as he took your chin as sharply craned your neck, forcing you to look at him, " Don't ignore me, you pest!"  
Glaring at him, you took his wrist, forcing your nails under his skin, "Let go of me, you stupid, annoying piece of shit! Don't you see I'm busy! Come back when I have time to spare on a guy who still think he's seventeen!"  
  
You forced his hands of your chin, "If you noticed I suck at re-assembling my 3DMG, how about either giving me a hand cause you _OBVIOUSLY_ dismissed the only kid I trusted with the fact I am horrible at re-constructing them or fucking leave!"  
  
Levi took a step back as he heard you bark at him and he side-glanced, "Sorry..."  
  
One of your brows rose at what he just said, "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you over the fact I'm so much cooler then you."  
  
Levi stared at you and gulped, "I'm sorry..."  
  
He came behind you and held your hands, making you shiver, "fine... Y-you're for-forgiven..."  
  
He brought his face closer to yours and his bangs brushed one of your cheeks, you felt heat rush throughout your face, "Captain, you are way too close to me..."  
  
You heard him chuckle, "really? I am pretty sure Armin's head was even closer then this..."  
  
Your heart leaped as he pressed his chest on your back, forcing you to be hunched over, "This piece goes here... and we are done, (Name)."  
  
You nodded and tried to raise your back to no avail, "Could you please get off me...?"  
  
Strong arms encircled you arms and chest, restraining you, "How dare you play that little prank on me in the mess hall?"  
  
You bit your lower lip and you puffs of heated air caressing your ear, "I bet Erwin was having a kick out of this too, uh?"  
  
Nervousness was filling your thought, "N-no... I-I- I mean... "  
  
Lips grazed your lobe and your nearly had an heart attack, "Go on, say it.... I'm sorry, captain..."  
  
You focus your stare on the 3DMG as lips descended on your neck, making you mewl, "wha-.. hey d-don't..."  
  
Releasing you neck, he breath a small laugh, "I felt your pulse quicken under my lips... You like this, eh?"  
  
You shook you head, "N-No I-I don't... Y-you're scaring me..."  
  
He turned your desk chair, looking at your crimson face and wet eyes, "Scared? You look aroused, brat... I really like that look on you, (name)..."  
  
He crashed his lips on yours, forcing his tongue between your lips and you felt yourself arch onto him as he released your bruised lips, "I'm still going to beat the crap outta you tomorrow for embarrassing me like that in the mess Hall-"  
  
You interrupted him, "You know you talk way too fucking much, how about you just beat the crap outta me now, damn it!"  
  
You pulled him towards you, snaking your arms around his strong neck, pushing your lips on his while you wrapped your legs around his waist, _He can fight me in bed whenever he wants!_  
  
Feeling nothing under your butt, you assumed he heaved you up and you dreadfully missed his lips as he took them away, "Fine, let's battle in the bedsheets then..."  
  
You silently screamed victory as you felt him crash his lips onto yours, pumping a fist up in the air as he brought you to the next room, which was your room.  
  
~X~  
  
[Bonus]  
  
"Damn it (Name)! You're room is dirty!"  
"Oh! Shut up! Are you trying to turn me off?"  
"No, but I feel like there are germs everywhere!"  
"Are you stupid? It's like 2-3 piece of clothing on the floor!"  
"Yea, but-"  
"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!"  
  
[Bonus End]


End file.
